powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Past, Presents, and Future
'Past, Presents, and Future'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZ35AP19_co is the twenty-second & Christmas special episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel, this episode serves as the epilogue of Power Rangers Ninja Steel, taking place after the season finale episode "Galvanax Rises". Synopsis When Cleocatra freezes the Power Rangers in revenge for defeating Cat O'Clock, Sarah and Santa Claus must travel through time to save the day. Plot The Rangers are spending Christmas together in the high school, with Sarah giving gifts to everyone (Levi gets a tambourine, Brody headphones, Calvin and Haley matching reindeer sweaters, Preston a wizard hat, and Redbot a box of bolts and springs). When Redbot asks how she knew what they all wanted, she says she noted when they said they wanted things in her diary. She asks the Rangers what they got her, but they all react sadly and indicate they didn't get her anything. Cleocatra, Cat O'Clock's cousin, storms into the school and says she's going to get revenge for his destruction (which we then see clips of). The Rangers are frustrated they no longer have their Power Stars, and Cleocatra fires a freeze beam at them, hitting everyone but Sarah, who dove out of the way. She tackles the monster and grabs the time controller, running away. In the shop yard, she stumbles into Santa's sleigh. He stammers that he is there to check Victor and Monty off on the Naughty List, but then Cleocatra catches up. Sarah fiddles with the time controller and accidentally opens a time portal, which Santa's sleigh is pulled into before it closes. In the time tunnel, Santa and Sarah realize she needs to destroy the monster, but she says she'll need their Power Stars to do so. She plans to visit each of the Rangers when they are alone to ask them for their Stars. She first visits herself during the episode Hack Attack, after the other Rangers left to fight the giant clones of Galvanax. Past-Sarah thinks she is a clone, but she proves herself by showing Past-Sarah her diary. Past-Sarah readily accepts her word and gives her the Pink Power Star. After returning to the sleigh (as she does after each time jump), she next visits Levi near the beginning of Gold Rush, just after Brody agreed to be his Summer Cove bodyguard. She won't share exact details of what is happening, for fear of disrupting the timeline, but does explain about the Power Star in order to ask for Levi's. He trusts her, and gives it to her. Sarah then decides she can get Calvin and Haley's Power Stars at the same time by visiting them at the Ribbon Tree during the events of The Ranger Ribbon (despite previously saying the Rangers had to be alone when she visited them). She appears just after her past self, Brody, and Levi had left to make flyers. She begins to explain the situation, but grows weary of doing so a third time and simply asks the two for their Stars, which they readily give her. She next retrieves Preston's star during Monkey Business, not even actually speaking to him since he was distracted by the food fight. She simply appears, grabs his star, thanks him, and leaves. She decides to retrieve the Red Power Star at a very difficult time...during Galvanax Rises when the other Rangers were taken by Galvanax and Brody was alone in the quarry with Mick. She asks for the star, but he refuses, saying it's their last one and they need it. She tells him he feels like he's the Rangers' last hope and they are relying on him, and she knows that because she feels exactly the same way. He decides to trust her and give her the star, completing the set. Sarah and Santa exit the time tunnel in the air over Summer Cove High School, moments before Cleocatra's attack. She enters the school, and hides until her most recent past-self leaves to begin the journey she just completed. She unfreezes the Rangers, and when Cleocatra returns to destroy the ones she's frozen, she finds them all morphed. She abandons her revenge plan and runs away. The Rangers chase her down, and Brody activates his Lion Fire Armor Star (despite no indications that Sarah had retrieved it for him). He decides to give the monster a taste of her own medicine, trying to use the freeze power of the time controller. But he hits the wrong button and activates a growth function, becoming the size of a Megazord. Cleocatra grabs the controller and does the same, and the two face off. The Robo Red Zord joins the battle (in spite of not being summoned and Brody also not having that star), kicking Cleocatra before Brody's finishes the monster off. At the base, Sarah returns from her trip to give the stars back to the past Rangers, and destroys the time controller on the stove, which she says has reset the timestream to normal (with Preston confirming none of the Rangers remembering encountering a future Sarah and giving her their Stars). Sarah tells the other Rangers that the situation helped her realize that Christmas isn't about gifts, but spending time with those you love. The Rangers reciprocate, but reveal they had a present waiting for her the whole time. Her present was the very reason Santa was at the school. The Rangers spoke to Santa and he agreed to let her ride in the sleigh. And after their adventure together, he even agrees to let her drive. The two pull into the sky as the others wave goodbye. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent (flashback) *Caleb Bendit - Monty (flashback) *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice, flashback) *Chelsea McEwan Millar - Cleocatra (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Cat O'Clock (voice, flashback) *Ian Hughes - Hacktrack (voice, flashback) *Campbell Cooley - Ripcon (voice flashback) *John Sumner - Santa Claus *Levi Holley - Cutter *Daryl Habraken - Narrator Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Mega Morph Cycle (Flashback), Lion Fire, Robo Red Zord *Ninja Steel Blue - N/A *Ninja Steel Yellow - N/A *Ninja Steel White - N/A *Ninja Steel Pink - N/A *Ninja Steel Gold - N/A Errors *This episode ruins the whole "Christmas is not about presents, its about being with the people that you loved or care" formula by reveling that Sarah does in fact have a present, this lead to some people being counfused as to why the Rangers (along with Redbot) at the begining of the episode looked serious about not getting anything for her. *Brody was able to use Lion Fire Mode, despite the fact that Sarah only recovered the Red Ninja Power Star, not the Lion Fire Armor Star (already stolen by Galvanax at the point in time Sarah visited.) However, the Robo Red Zord appearing despite no Zord Stars is not an error - it came on its own in response to the battle. **It might be that Brody received the Lion Fire Armor Star from his suit's belt as some extra Power stars were present there. *Regardless of Sarah's presence, Redbot still should've called Brody about the asteroid about a minute after they arrive at the rock quarry. *Ninja Steel is too unstable to exist in the current timeline, yet bringing them from the past doesn't result in them turning into sand for unknown reasons. *Cleocatra's device froze Redbot. He's supposed to be immune to the effects as seen in his battle with Cat O' Clock. **It's possible she figured out a way to do this to make her look smarter. *Masaki Onishi was incorrectly credited as the “2nd Unit Director” twice. *In the original airing, The Ninja Nexus Prism is shown in the Rangers' base despite it being destroyed in the previous episode. **The Prism remained in the base, but was shown in its destroyed state in re-runs of the episode. Notes *This is the second time a Christmas special was the epilogue of the season finale, after Here Comes Heximas in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. *This episode's title is similar to one title of Power Rangers Dino Charge episodes - Past, Present and Fusion. *John Sumner returns as Santa Claus in this episode. *Ripcon can be seen briefly during Sarah's time travel to save her friends from Cleocatra. *At the end of Ninja Steel, Madame Odius and Cosmo Royale are the only surviving known members of Galaxy Warriors. *Victor and Monty do not appear in this episode (aside from one of the flashbacks and Santa briefly mentioning them). *Mick does not appear in this episode (aside from him interacting with Sarah when she took Brody's star). *The original title for this episode is Journey Through Time *This is the first time a good Ranger has gone giant size since the White Mystic Ranger in Broken Spell. *Preston does the Ninninger Washoi in the cold open. **Akaninger and Robo Red's counterpart did this in the Sentai episode when Akaninger was giant. * This isn't the first time a Blue Ranger has made a reference to Sentai music, Koda had already done it during Dino Charge. ** Coincidentally, the actors playing Koda and Preston are brothers. * It’s ironic that this episode is the Christmas special, and the fight footage from the Sentai episode comes from episode 26, called: “It’s Summer! Last Ninja Race Intermediate Announcement. ** Conicidentally, both episodes are clipshows. * The episode plot is similar to the main plot of the 2019 film Avengers Endgame as both have the protagonists go back to various points in time in the past to obtain a previously destroyed power source (Sarah; Ninja Power Stars, Avengers; Infinity Stones) in order to save the future. See Also (fight footage) Category:Christmas Specials Category:Season Finales